


MoonLight

by Queenkingrid



Series: Moonlight [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenkingrid/pseuds/Queenkingrid
Summary: It takes place in the world of werewolves and in fact Oliver and Felicity are both werewolves. It is a story that was inspired by a book that I read called Blood and Chocolate written by Annette Curtis clause and it mixes aspects of that book with my own ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note-This was a story that I wrote on Fanfiction.net under the same username, Queenkingrid but at the time when I wrote it, it was about another one of my favorite couples Roswell’s Michael and Maria Fic. I’ve now decided to make some changes and with those changes I’ve decided to use the story and the same universe but use the new couple that I am obsessed with Arrow’s Oliver and Felicity. There will be similarities but there will also be differences. I hope you enjoy. Also I am looking for a Beta writer so if there is any interest please send me a private message and let me know. Additionally, I just want to say that I have not written in a long time so while constructive criticism is very much appreciated please don’t murder me lol….

Prologue

Felicity stood in horror as she watched everything that she knew and loved in her world go up in flames. Her home, her most prized possessions, everything was being destroyed. Felicity could not move, she found that she was frozen in a type of daze as the hot, unbarring flames surrounded everything. And as Felicity stood there in the middle of her small village she felt her breaths began to come out in gasps. And as a type of panic took over she felt an unsuspected calm take over her body. 

Slow motion ensued and people were running around her yelling but she couldn’t hear the words that were coming out of their mouths. And as her lungs burned and cried for her to move, for a release, she felt helplessness take over. She watched her people run around as they screamed in frenzy.  
There were small children covered in soot as parents grabbed for them and pulled them towards safety and away from the flames. Felicity just stood there.

"Felicity!" "Felicity!" Donna's voice yelled cutting through her haze. She was running toward felicity and when she reached her she hurriedly pulled her into her embrace and away from the middle of the towns circle away from the flames. And as the cool air hit her skin her senses too started to return. Confused and disoriented Felicity allowed herself to be pulled along as Donna brought her to safety. 

Felicity stood still as her mother, Donna, begin running her hands over her body checking for any sign of an injury." Oh, my...Thank God, baby your okay" she said sighing in relief and then she pulled Felicity closer to her and hugged her tightly exhaling a sigh of relief. “Where is your father?" she asked Felicity softly breaking Felicity further out of her silent reverie  
"Daddy...Oh, my God Daddy he ...he went back in he was trying to get grandma.. He went back in" Felicity said her voiced soft barley above a whisper. She sounded far away even to herself." He went back in "Donna repeated to herself and then she begins walking back towards the house that was now crumbling and engulfed in flames.

The house exploded right before their very eyes before Donna could even get back to it. Felicity watched as her mother crumbled to the ground almost as if she'd been struck with a silver bullet through the heat.  
"Mommy" Felicity cried " Mommy come on " she said she had finally snapped out of her shocked daze" Mommy get up we have to go the flames are getting closer and we have to go!” “Please I already lost Daddy and Grandma don’t make me lose you too... I need you 

Mommy Please!" She pleaded with her mother in a frenzied rush of whispered words.  
Donna nodded then hurriedly picked her self up off the ground. Felicity was right she needed to get up and she needed to live for the sake of her daughter if nothing else and for the sake of her people. Her husband was their leader and current King of her pack and for now until the people had chosen a new leader of the pack she was still their Queen, for now at least.

Looking around the chaos Felicity spotted Oliver Queen. He was a male wolf from a small nearby pack, in his early twenties who had taken over in a leader type role and he was gathering all the people who were still alive and getting them to safety. He was looking around him looking for someone specific and Felicity watched as he sighed in relief upon finding his little sister Thea. 

She noticed the tension visibly leave his body as he ran over to her and picked her up. He took a minute to access her for signs of injury before then walking back with her over to another one of the trucks that were loading up with people. Felicity watched as he gently placed the child in the back of the tuck. The child, terrified, skin, darkened by soot, cried and held on tightly to her brother. She was trembling as he attempted to pull away from her so that he could go back to help others. Thea was holding on for dear life. Screaming as he pried her off of him.

He was speaking softly to her trying to calm her crying. He smoothed her hair, kissed her forehead and than left her in the truck before walking quickly over to Felicity and Donna.

"Donna ...Felicity come on we have to go... there is nothing left we have to go" he said to them his voice cold, and hoarse from the smoke. Felicity and Donna followed as he hurriedly tuned in the opposite direction toward the truck toward safety.

They had lost all that they had because someone in a nearby village had discovered their origins as werewolves. A whole town of humans had just come into their small village and taken away everything that they loved as if they had a right to. And Oliver was right there was nothing left and what were they going to do now? They didn't know so they followed him away in search of some kind of safety.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE YEAR LATER

It was 2Am when Donna walked into the house and seated herself across from Felicity on the sofa. Felicity had fallen asleep waiting for her mothers return. She frowned when she noticed the time but tried to bite her tongue so as not to piss her mother off. The last thing she wanted to do was get into another screaming match with her mother. Things were crazy enough as it was.  
Sighing softly, Felicity cut the television off and turned on the lamp. She took in her mothers appearance and had to stop herself from shaking her head. Donna was dressed in a red skin tight dress and tall stiletto heels. 

Every since her father died. Donna had been making it a point to live as recklessly as she could. Dressing ridiculously , staying out all hours of the night and dating guys that Felicity wouldn't have been caught dead near, biker guys with high sex drives and low morals. To say the least, Donna's was a mess! 

On closer inspection Felicity noticed that Donna face was bruised and she gasped, shaking her head in disappointment, before hurriedly heading to the bathroom to grab peroxide and a washcloth. Sitting next to Donna , Felicity reached up to gently tilt her head to the side. "Where have you been?" Felicity asked her mother softly before wetting the towel with the liquid and softly placing it on her mothers cheek. 

Donna flinched momentarily as the cold towel touched her face. Hissing, she kicked her shoes off and leaned further into the coach. She was quiet as Felicity took care of her bruise. Placing the towel on the table and sitting closer to her mother Felicity waited patiently for an answer. And just when it seemed as though Donna might not give her one Felicity heard her began to speak.

"I went to a bar...got into a fight. What can I say" Donna responded. Donna closed her eyes and leaned heavily on her daughter. "I'm so tired" she stated. Jumping from the sofa after a beat, she trekked her way to the stairs as she headed to her bedroom.

Felicity sighed then focused all of her attention on looking at her mother" Mommy you really need to stop this" Felicity whispered "Look at yourself , your falling apart and you are in no way behaving like a Queen" Felicity stated

Donna looked back at Her daughter rolling her eyes before laughing bitterly. She was over having this same conversation with Felicity. It was exhausting and never ending, besides she was the lady of the house she could do what she pleaded.

" I am no Queen okay I'm just plain old Donna now. " She responded. Sighing once more she continued, voice low and hollow. "and the only reason anyone in this pack even gives me any sememblance of any small amount of respect is because of the respect they still feel for your father ...they could care less about me". 

Felicity was silent as Donna headed up the stairs. She felt her eyes pooling with tears. She couldn't believe this was her life. Her family was gone, and she didn't even recognize her mother any more. Felicity felt cold as she started to allow herself to dwell in her sadness.

Dwelling in her sorrow, she was so deep in thought that she was actually caught off guard when she heard her mother voice again. "If I were you I'd stop worrying so much about me and I'ds start thinking about myself... It is time for the members of the pack to pick a new King and Queen. You should align yourself with one of the stronger males of the pack and start thinking about making one of them your mate..." Oliver maybe he has an eye for you I've seen him watching you when you are not looking" Donna said softly before making her voyage to her room. 

Felicity marveled at the ridiculousness of her mothers suggestion. Oliver barley noticed her, didn't even give her the time of day. 

Donna was just being unstable. She didn't know what she was talking about as usual, lately. Besides, how would anyone know what Oliver wanted, or liked for that matter he barley spoke to anyone in the pack since his dad had died a couple of months ago.

He was the most distant, vacant, coldest person or werewolf that Felicity had ever met. He was only a couple of years older then her but he had barley ever spoken a word to her. 

Sure maybe he was a little cute in a rugged type way but he didn't like her and she defiantly didn't like him. Her mother was crazy. Besides Felicity had more important things to deal with like paying bills and making sure Donna didn't get herself killed. The last thing she needed was to be worried about Oliver Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Moira Queen walked into her house to find her 20-year-old son Oliver sprawled across the sofa with his 9-year-old sister, Thea, sitting in front of him on the floor. They were so engrossed that Thea seemed to not have even noticed. She had her legs crossed and she was leaning closely to the television.  


Oliver moved slightly sensing her presence but didn’t say anything allowing Moira to watch them for a while. The siblings were close Thea had become overly attached to him since the night of the fire and that attachment had seemed to become cemented when Robert died a couple of months ago. 

Oliver seemed okay with letting his little sister tag along with him but Moira knew that she would have to put a stop to it soon. It just was not sensible for a young lady to be tagging along with male wolves into God knew what. Thea needed to be with kids her age building relationships that were important for pups to nature. So, that when the time came she would be well know and a good candidate for a mate.

Oliver had been trying to make it a point to spend lots of time with his younger sister Thea. He was trying to be a positive male role model in Thea life and he had been doing that even before the fire. However, Moira was becoming concerned. Oliver had changed a lot in the last year and she hardly even recognized her own son anymore. Gone was the carefree pup that laughed and joked and went out. Oliver had become withdrawn, quiet. She couldn’t remember the last time his friends had been over to the house or the last time Oliver had female company, wolf or human kind.

It hadn’t been that long ago that Moira had been plagued with a different kind of worry. 16-year-old Oliver had been a handful to say the least. Moira was worried he’d get killed or worse, become a father to a half breed at an early age. On the outside, he was handling Roberts Death but Moira knew her son and she could see through him. He was barely hanging on. He was hurting and there was nothing she could do about it.

Thea had been devastated about the death of her father. The poor pup was inconsolable and it took them days to get her to stop crying, even longer to get her to eat and when she finally did calm, she would only allow herself to be with Oliver. And Oliver had allowed it. He taken on the responsibility of taking care of Thea and had not complained once. 

Moira felt guilty. She been responsible for letting Oliver carry the burden of their household. After the fire, they’d lost their home. A home that had been in their family for years. When Robert came back and saw that all that they’d had had been lost he fell into a stupor. He’d never had to work a day in his life but with the move and everything they had owned being gone it would be a matter of time before he’d have to get a job. 

Moira didn’t protest when Oliver decided to work at a local bar to bring in income. He was taking care of Thea, taking care of her and Robert and neglecting himself. Oliver was becoming a shell in front of her very eyes. They’d watched as their life savings dwindled down to almost nothing, as they, with the rest of the pack, lived on the outskirts of town secluded and fearful that whatever they built would once again be ruined by humans. Just the thought of that horrible fire brought back a painful ache in the center of Moira’s heart.

Her husband had not died in that fire but life hadn't been the same since. He lost his will and drinking ensued and while he hadn’t died it was almost like he had for he had become a different person. When he been killed months later leaving a bar, to say that she had been surprised would have been a lie. He’d been looking to die for his will to live had been gone. Both of her children were left with the side effects of the fire and later Robert’s death.

Thea had been having nightmares every night and Oliver would sometimes go off into some faraway place in his mind and there were times when Moira would notice him just staring off into space and he barley spoke, he had gotten so quiet over the last year and he wasn't like that before and still Moira had done nothing. 

She didn’t know what to do. She’d been with Robert since she’d been 16 and he had always taken care of things financially and otherwise. She was at a loss and now that the haze was clearing she was finally beginning to see that as the parent it was her responsibility to do something. She should be taking care of Oliver and Thea and not the other way around. She got a job. She never had one before.

Her heart had burned like a malted lava the night of the fire when she was told that all was lost. After all, how do you start over after more than 20 years. Where were, they going to go.? What were they going to do? Moira found that she couldn’t breath as fire flashed in front of her face once more. She made herself change her thoughts and focused once again on her children. If she let that fire consume her again, she’d never get up. It was time to move on. 

"Hey" Moira said to Oliver and Thea as she walked into the house. Oliver looked up at his mom before sliding off the sofa and walking over to her. "What are you doing home so early?" he asked her while taking the bags she'd been caring out of her arms. Moira smirked at his question.

"What I can't come home from work early?' she asked him. She then walked into the kitchen to start dinner with him tailing closely behind. Oliver placed the bag on the kitchen table and then started placing their contents in the fridge.

"Oliver would you do me a favor and drive Thea over to Williams to play with Roy for a while after dinner?” Searching the cabinets for pots and pans she peaked a glance at him to access his reaction. Oliver stopped putting away the groceries to looked at his mom

"Roy...who is Roy. I don't think I know him" Oliver said softly causing Moira to sigh.  
"Oliver... honey don't worry about it I mean he's ten and Thea is 9 their parents are supposed to be there what could possibly happen?" she asked her son who looked apprehensive at the idea but then reluctantly nodded his head before exciting the kitchen and going back into the living room.

Moira looked at the retreating form of her son and just shook her head he was way to overprotective of them sometimes but then again after what had happened that night maybe he had a right to be that way.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver waited with Thea outside the door of Roy’s home. He’d knocked but there had bene no answer.  
“Okay Speedy” he said, his voice soft, “if there is no answer in the next minute I’m taking you home.”  
  
Thea, holding onto his hand looked up at her brother and smiled. She was so ready to go home she hadn’t even wanted to come in the first place. He understood what Moira was doing.  
  
She was trying to break Thea of her clinging to him and she was trying to introduce her to male pups so that she could start getting use to them as she would eventually have to mate with one. Something Oliver didn’t even want to think about. It was a way off, but it was the way of their kind.  
  
They were all just starting to get back to tradition as most of their traditions had fallen away after the fire and the sudden relocation. It would only be a matter of time before his mother started going after him to pick a mate after all he was of age.  
  
Then there was the matter of Thea needing to be with him always, which per his mother, wasn’t normal. Thea needed friends. Oliver understood that but that didn’t mean that it was going be easy to have her out of his sight.  
  
“Let’s go” she whispered. Just as the door opened. Sighing Oliver introduced himself to the man, William, his mother had called him “I’m Oliver Queen my mom, Moira, sent me, with Thea”.  
  
The man raised an eyebrow but other than that did not speak. Opening the door and Stepping back, he let out a yell “Roy! She’s here”. He said.  
Oliver and Thea walked into the home still holding hands. Oliver took the time to look around. It was cozy enough. There were no dangerous wires, or anything that he could see right off that would put Thea in danger.  
  
Frowning Oliver held his sister’s hand tighter as the young pup came out. He was already in wolf form and he was hyper, ready to play. Sniffing softly, he made his way closer to them and sniffed them. Nudging Thea, he circled them then went and sat next to his dad.  
  
“He’s excited”, William stated softly, “We don’t get many visitors out here” he added. Oliver nodded and let go of Thea’s hand.  
His breath caught in his throat when she held onto his leg as if for dear life. “It’s okay Thea. I’ll be back to get you an hour or so” he stated pushing her closer to the pup.  
  
Thea was silent and still as the pup came closer to her. “Actually, I told your mom I’d drop her off. It’s no trouble”, William stated and Oliver nodded.  
He would have preferred to come and get her but he wasn’t going to make it a big deal.  
  
Kneeling in front of Thea he brushed her long brown hair back and away from her face. “It’s okay. I’ll see you in a few hours” he added.  
And Thea nodded. It took everything in him to stand and walk away. “ She needs to be back before nine.” He stated “that’s her curfew” he stated.  
  
William nodded and moved to follow Oliver towards the door. And once the door was closed Oliver found that he did not know what to do with himself.  
  
It wasn’t very often that he found himself without Thea, since their father’s death she’d been his constant companion.  
Walking back to his truck Oliver decided he’d go out to the lack and run for a while. The moon was full and the air was crisp. It’s be a perfect thing to do on an afternoon as such. After all it was summer time and he had yet to run in his wolf form yet.

* * *

Felicity walked outside into the deep edges of the woods beside the lake and took in the wonderful scent of the night. The full moon was just beginning to rise and she could feel the prickle of the change like the stick of small needles on her skin. She exhaled deeply, the experience of the first change of the night always felt great. The pelt of the wolf was beginning to sprout and she smiled as she stepped out of her clothes then stood naked under the moon.  
  
And as the change took over she felt her bones began to crack and restrict transforming into the image of the wolf. She felt free and she felt amazing the change was like satisfying a lustful yearn. Felicity took soft deep breaths as she laid on her back staring up at the night sky.  
  
The forest was peaceful and so quiet she could hear nothing except for the chirp of the night crickets but then suddenly there was something else a gust of wind and the bristle of branches and leaves and then an awareness of a powerful presence came over her.  
  
Her nose twitched as she caught whiff of a strong scent like pine, sage and something sweet that she couldn’t describe. Looking over towards the edge of the forest she spotted Oliver Queen and he was beautiful in his wolf form. Honey fur shown in the moonlight and he so masculine. Felicity felt a pull in her loins. Oliver was large, almost two times larger than her. His span was wide and his fur was shiny and glistening under the light of the moon. Just looking at him she could feel his strength rolling off him in waves  
  
Staring at him she became entranced and found that she was unable to look away. She felt overwhelmed by his presence and as she watched him she noticed that he had not looked away from her. He was watching her as if he could see down into her very core.  
  
Felicity found that she couldn’t stop the pull of a smile. Oliver was gorgeous and she felt privileged in being able to admire him in his glorious wolf form.  
Felicity had never seen him in his wolf form before. He was magnificent. Felicity wanted to be closer no, it was as if she needed to be closer so she slowly stood, stretched and made her way over to him.  
  
Oliver stalked closer to her as well so close she could smell him and feel his breath on her. Felicity stood trembling but still as he circled her while inhaling her scent God he was sniffing her and she wondered if he knew who she was because she sure hoped that he did.  
  
His closeness was making her wet want to take him, she wanted to abuse his body push him down hard on the ground right there in the moonlight and sex him until the sun came up. She physically shook herself out of her stupor than stepped back away from him. She was having strong sexual urges, urges that she'd never experienced before because she'd never felt that attracted to anyone else.  
  
She wanted him inside of her and she had to make herself physically shake to ride her mind of the imagined feel of him taking her. They stood sniffing each other silently for what seemed like forever.  
  
Then, just as fast as he appeared Oliver turned and suddenly began running in the opposite direction back into the woods. Felicity unable to resist turned and quickly followed him.  
  
They were running fast in the woods so fast that Felicity had lost all sense of direction and she was stunned when Oliver stopped running and she realized that they were both standing in the part of the woods that was right behind Oliver’s’ house.  
  
Felicity watched in fascination as Oliver quickly transformed himself back into his human form. Then there he was standing right there in front of her with his long, wild, blonde hair falling in his face and his body rippling in all its shining muscles.  
  
Felicity transformed herself back into her human form and stood naked in front of him. He smirked, than turned away from her as he began walking towards his house. She watched, fascinated as his steps faltered a bit, almost as if he was second guessing himself. He stopped completely as if he was thinking about turning back around, then he quickly moved away and he started walking towards his house.  
  
Oliver!" Felicity said her voice was hoarse and strained still getting use to the change. He turned quickly and faced her "Why are you following me?" he asked her softly  
"Foll...Following you I'm not...Following you Oliver" Felicity said in a stumble of rushed words.  
  
Shaking his head, Oliver smirked and then quickly walked back towards her he was so close he caused her to stumble a bit.  
"Well what do you call it?" he asked her his neck was bent, titled, looking down at her and his lips were almost on hers. Felicity stood silent before him and he backed away from her. He was smiling now and she'd never seen him smile before.  
  
Felicity took in the sight of him once more before finally answering his question “I don’t know what I'm doing okay" she answered. She than turned around and headed back into the woods in the direction of her house.  
  
Oliver stood there and watched her retreating form until he couldn't see it any more. This could be fun he thought she seemed interesting and her ass was nice too he thought to himself before heading back towards his house.

* * *

Entering the door of his home, he found the house quiet. He switched off the downstairs television. He marched up the stairs and peaked in on Moira she was sleep. Then he made his way to his sister’s room to check on her and found her sprawled out across the bed.  
  
Oliver straightened her and gently placed her covers over her. He closed the book she been reading and sat it on her night stand before kissing her forehead and heading to the shower.  
  
Oliver turned on the water and allowed it to get as hot as he could possibly bare before stepping in and as the heated water pelted down on his back he felt the tension of his day melt away.  
  
Leaning on the shower wall he exhaled and allowed a release. Images flashed of Felicity in both forms. He couldn’t deny that he was attracted to her but who wouldn’t be? It was just that he wasn’t ready right now. He had to focus on taking care of his sister and his mother held find a mate eventually but now wasn’t a good time.  
  
His life was a mess and needed to get himself together. He was out of sorts and confused. That thing what Felicity had left him unbalanced.  
  
She was beautiful and before tonight he hadn’t even noticed it. He felt that pull of lust in his gut and he noticed that he was getting harder by the minute just thinking about her and her pouty lust filled lips.  
  
He couldn’t wash her sent off him. He could still smell it. It was all soft and floral and citrusy. He was screwed. He thought as he went to working out his hard on.


End file.
